


The One

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Cecilia was the one for Captain Hook. She smiled and imagined a possible wedding. Cecilia's veil before Captain Hook's kiss and his arms around her body. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes When Games Become Deadly, Ages of Pan, etc.





	The One

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

Cecilia was the one for Captain Hook. She smiled and imagined a possible wedding. Cecilia's veil before Captain Hook's kiss and his arms around her body. She viewed him walking into his chamber. Cecilia's eyes widened as soon as he approached one harpsichord and performed. His harpsichord was the one.

 

THE END


End file.
